JUST ANOTHER DH STORY
by Kalu-Chan78
Summary: dita and hibiki stuck on a planet...together...alone...romance will come..PLEASE REVIEW!!!chapter 3 last chapter!!!!!
1. stuck

An.this is my first Vandread fanfic and it's D/H. Please review.  
  
JUST ANOTHER D/H STORY.  
  
"It's just another day in Nirvana" thought hibiki as he woke from his sleep.  
  
"Another day full of adventures.food and an annoying red-haired girl with blue eyes "  
  
Hibiki sighed he'd wish that she would stop following him all day long.  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
"Uchujin-san.are you awake?"  
  
Hibiki sighed "yeah I am .what are you doing here woman?"  
  
Dita opens the door and comes in. "Dita was just wondering if Uchujin-san wanted some breakfast" as she shows hibiki the tray of food.  
  
"food .yeah" hibiki says as he drools. Hibiki grabs the tray and starts eating. Diti just smiles as she watches him eat .  
  
After Hibiki finishes the food he passes Dita the tray.  
  
10 minutes pasts and Dita still was still in Hibiki's room.  
  
Hibiki was starting to get anxious "don't you have somewhere to go?" he asks.  
  
"Dita doesn't have anywhere to go" she replies.  
  
"Can you go out? "said Hibiki.  
  
"why???"  
  
"I er...ur.I have some important things to do" said Hibiki making up an excuse.  
  
"oh ok." said Dita disappointed ,she had enjoyed the last ten minutes in Hibiki's room being alone with him.  
  
Then suddenly a loud beeping sound was cast out throughout Nirvana.  
  
"An enemy" thought Hibiki, "let's go!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` "Uchujin-san let's unite" said Dita.  
  
"ok" After about 15 minutes.  
  
"EEEEEKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Dita and Hibiki together.  
  
"DITA HIBIKI!!!" screamed meia.  
  
Then blackout for Hibiki and Dita.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dita was the first to open her eyes " where am I , where's... Uchujin-san." Dita then spotted a figure next to her." Uchujin-san!!!!! Are you ok??? Speak to me!!"  
  
"huh.huh.wha.." said Hibiki as he opened his eyes." Where the heck are we"  
  
"I don't know but look at what happened to our vandread."said a sad Dita.  
  
"oh man.I don't thing we can get back to Nirvana on that" said Hibiki.  
  
To be continued  
  
An: sorry about making this short .but the next fic will be longer. Anyway please R/R. This chapter kinda sucks but anyway next chapter hibiki and dita found that they are stuck on a deserted planet and.will that lead to some romance.you need to read to find out. Remember to review!!! 


	2. one bed only!

An: ok this is the next chapter..not all the parts are original and I need some ideas about what to do next.and remember I am not really good writer and please remember to R/R.  
  
JUST ANOTHER D/H STORY  
  
Chapter 2: one bed only!!  
  
"ARGGGGGHH!!!! We have been walking for hours and still nothing!!" shouted Hibiki very angrily.  
  
"wait Uchujin-san.what's that??" asks Dita.  
  
"huh...it's a sign" said Hibiki.  
  
"yeah and there are some words written on it. Uchujin-san what does it say??" asks dita.  
  
"ok wait.This is cupids planet...you will not be able to leave.until."said Hibiki.  
  
"until what Uchujin-san??" asks dita confused.  
  
"I dunno.the rest is scratched off.."  
  
"oh..well at least we know this planet is called cupids planet..no wonder it's pink and there are so many hearts all over." Says Dita. (an: ok so it's abit corny )  
  
" look Uchujin-san there's a bench there I think Uchujin-san is tired from all that walking let's sit down".  
  
"it's better than standing up" says hibiki.  
  
So they both sat on the bench .5.10...15.20 minutes past they both were getting kinda uneasy.  
  
"So.." Said hibiki trying to start a conversation." What should we do now?"  
  
"I .don't know..LOOK Uchujin-san.a small house. " said dita pointing at a small house not far from where they were.  
  
" not a house, a hut lets go inside"  
  
Meanwhile at Nirvana  
  
"what happened to dita and hibiki?" asked misty kinda worried. She had long gone given up hibiki and was now more interested in meia, she also had started a good relationship with dita.  
  
"according to this machine misty, dita and hibiki should be trapped on some planet named cupid's planet." Said parfet.  
  
"isn't that the planet where couples who are scared to confess their love to each other and if hibiki and dita are there...."misty eyes started to get starry "that means that are!!"  
  
" that's right misty" said parfet." How fun.if only we could see how they are doing" said jura.  
  
"But.how are they going to get back?? I bet their vandread is be in bad shape" said meia. "Don't worry after they confess their vandread will be automatically repaired." Said parfet.  
  
"if only they really knew that they were already so much in love, isn't that right Q-chan" misty said and Q-chan nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh." said dita when they when inside. It looked like a bedroom there was a bed and some food. "look Uchujin-san a note"  
  
"Let's read it.welcome visitors you are welcome to eat the food and sleep on the bed in this house" hibiki read out aloud.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"All right I am going to eat!!" shouted a hungry hibiki.  
  
After they ate, it was time to go to bed.  
  
"Erm..how are we going to sleep Uchujin-san??" asks dita.  
  
"Maybe I can sleep on the floor while you sleep on the bed." said hibiki.  
  
Dita started to shake her head "oh no.. Uchujin-san dita won't allow you to sleep on the floor.you might wake up with a backache."  
  
"then?"  
  
Dita started to blush "erm.well.do you want to share the bed "  
  
"...." silence sounded through the room.  
  
"U-- Uchujin-san.."  
  
Hibiki's face was getting redder by the minute " sleep.on the same bed as her.if she doesn't allow me to sleep on the floor and I don't want her to sleep on the floor.so.I guess...."  
  
"Uchujin-san.if you don't want dita to sleep on the same bed, dita can sleep on the floor" said dita.  
  
Hibiki sighed ".nevermind.lets just share the bed."  
  
It was about 2 am. Dita was sleeping peacefully but hibiki sure wasn't.  
  
"man.how can she sleep when we both are on one bed" thought hibiki looking at her innocent face." She looks so peace full" Hibiki's face started to go red again.  
  
" man.why do I keep blushing.what's wrong with me.?.do I love her..??....NO WAY!!" hibiki screamed in his mind.  
  
Hibiki then started to have a fight with his mind." No I don't love her...maybe like but not love." " oh yes you do you just don't want to show it. Listen to your heart and it will tell you the answer."  
  
Hibiki's eyes widened " listen to my heart?....." hibiki sighed and blushed abit " maybe I do .love that girl.but anyway there's no way I'll dare to say that infront of her."  
  
Actually, dita just woke up and was pretending to be asleep. She knew that hibiki was awake too. Very soon, dita was drifting of into a deep thought." *sigh*.I know I love Uchujin-san .but i." dita's sentence was cut off .  
  
"I love you.dita" hibiki whispered.  
  
"huh..??" dita gasped silently " he likes me.??no he loves me." dita relaxed then shivered . The blanket wasn't enough to cover both of them so dita let hibiki have it.  
  
"huh" He felt dita shiver against him. Hibiki sighed then put the blanket over dita and started to fall asleep. Hibiki could have sworn he heard dita say arigato hibiki.  
  
To be continued.  
  
An: sooo.how was it .ok I agree this chapter is abit too farfetched anyway please read and review oh I need some ideas about what they will do in the morning ok .Thanx a lot! 


	3. I heard you say it last night

An: sorry about taking so long to update. Sorry to those who think there should be some hentail parts but I'm not old enough to write stuff like that and without further ado here's the next chapter.and don't forget to R/R.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JUST ANOTHER D/H STORY  
  
Chapter 3: I heard you say it last night.  
  
In the morning at 8.30am.  
  
Dita was the first to awake " huh. Uchujin-san.wake up" dita whispered to hibiki. "huh.wha.where am I.. " said hibiki groggily. Dita smiled and said " we're on cupids planet remember."  
  
"oh yeah." said hibiki as he sat up.  
  
After they were fully awake, they some of they're leftover food from yesterday then started to decide what to do next.  
  
" ok .now what should we do" asked hibiki.  
  
" Dita doesn't know. Uchujin-san ,do you want to explore again?"  
  
"I guess it beats staying here having nothing to do" said hibiki.  
  
So they set off again. They walked miles and miles but there was nothing.  
  
" oh man.we should have stayed in the hut.." said hibiki  
  
" I'm hungry.I'm thirsty." whispered hibiki to himself not knowing that dita heard what he said.  
  
" gomen..if it wasn't for dita's stupid idea we won't be in this mess" said dita in a very sad and guilty voice.  
  
Hibiki noticed the tone in her voice and said " no it isn't your fault"  
  
" demo.if it wasn't dita's idea, Uchujin-san won't be hungry and thirsty."  
  
" nevermind.like I said it isn't your fault" said hibiki.  
  
Then they was silent.  
  
Dita's mind started to wander back to the word hibiki whispered not to her but to himself.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I love you.dita" hibiki whispered  
  
End flashback.  
  
Dita sighed she was quite happy inside but..she wants to hear those words from hibiki himself. Sure she heard those words from him but she wants to hear it face-to-face from hibiki himself .  
  
Dita was so caught up in her thought she didn't hear hibiki calling her over and over again.  
  
"oi women women" said hibiki getting impatient. " BAKA!!!!" hibiki shouted and that woke dita from her thoughts.  
  
"huh.huh.wha.. Uchujin-san...oh I didn't notice you were calling me Uchujin- san." Said dita still kinda startled be him shouting so loud.  
  
" Quite afew times women."  
  
" gomen.." said dita." So what does Uchujin-san want from dita?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that we should go and sit on that bench over there" said hibiki pointing over.  
  
" ok.."  
  
Dita decided to ask hibiki if he really loved her as that was the best time to ask."er. Uchujin-san." said dita her face getting abit red.  
  
" huh.what?"  
  
Dita's face started to get redder" dita couldn't help but to over hear."  
  
"over hear" what asked hibiki.  
  
" dita couldn't help but to over hear. yesterday night.you whispered some words to yourself."  
  
" huh." hibiki started to think back what he said or whispered whatever to himself. Hibiki started to blush." Oh man....please don't tell me that she heard what I said."  
  
" y-y-you heard what I said!?." stuttered hibiki.  
  
Dita nodded." Dita wants to know if what you said was true..do you really love dita?"  
  
Hibiki swallowed " y-yes .you know that every word that comes out of my mouth is true."  
  
" dita was wondering if . Uchujin-san could say that again.."  
  
Hibiki blushed harder" baka.you heard it once already.  
  
" dita knows but that was not face-to-face dita wants to heard it from Uchujin-san face-to-face"  
  
"NO WAY!!" shouted hibiki face as red as a tomato.  
  
"please.for me.hibiki." Said dita knowing fully she used his name.  
  
"well.i.." Said hibiki still kinda hesitant.  
  
Dita took hold of hibiki hand and squeezed it abit.  
  
Hibiki's face got redder by the second "ok ok.I-i.lo-ove..y-ou d-ita."  
  
"pardon" dita asked. Hibiki stuttered so much that she couldn't make out what he said.  
  
" I love you.dita.." Said hibiki.  
  
~~~SILENCE ~~~  
  
" there I said it you happy??" said hibiki.  
  
"yes dita is very happy because dita loves hibiki very much too" said dita as she jumped into hibiki's arms.  
  
They both hugged for a minute, then both of them went into a very passionate kiss. After they broke off the kiss hibiki said" whats that thing there" "isn't that our vandread??" asked dita.  
  
" yes it is and its fixed.let's go!!" shouted hibiki. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both of them arrived in Nivana in no time. Both hibiki and dita came out holding hands. Both dita and hibiki got a shock that all the crew members were there and there was a big banner saying" WELCOME BACK COUPLE!!!". Both of them blushed red but it didn't really matter they had each other and that was enough. ~~~~~~~~~~~THE END!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ demo- but baka-stupid gomen-sorry AN: sigh.I love happy endings . Please R/R thank you and don't miss my next fic it's about the entire crew trying to put dita and hibiki and duero and parfet together it's coming soon. 


End file.
